


La Dama y el Caballero

by patri6



Category: Cursed (TV 2020)
Genre: Epic Love, F/M, Happy Ending, Nimulot - Freeform, Reunions, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: Lancelot lleva más de 25 años al servicio del Rey Arturo, pero ha llegado el momento de reunirse con su amada Nimue...
Relationships: Nimue & The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)
Kudos: 6





	La Dama y el Caballero

Lancelot se despidió de Arturo con un abrazo y cruzó la mirada con Ginebra.   
No podía afirmar que todo lo que había hecho en la vida le hacía sentirse orgulloso: Primero le lavaron la cabeza desde niño y le hicieron volverse en contra de los de su propia especie, sus hermanos, los Fey.

Después juró servir fielmente al rey Arturo y unos años después tuvo una aventura con su esposa, la reina Ginebra. Lancelot casi lo paga con su vida, primero a manos de Merlín que lo consideraba una ofensa para su hija y después las del propio Arturo que lo consideraba una traición.

Lancelot no era perfecto y tuvo que redimirse de ambos errores, graves errores hasta que fueron olvidados. Entendió que lo que sentía por Ginebra era solo un consuelo para su herido corazón por la perdida de su amada.

Nimue.  
Dama del Lago, Señora de Avalon e hija de Merlín. Dueña de Excalibur y reina de los Fey.

Hacia tantos años que Nimue se había retirado a Avalon que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir. Habia hecho el mal, pero también había hecho el bien y pese a todo siempre protegió y sirvió a Arturo. Ese fue el último deseo de Nimué antes de marcharse.

-La muerte no es el final, Lancelot.  
-No puedo vivir sin ti- había replicado él tantos años atrás.  
-Tienes que hacerlo. Mi misión aquí ha acabado, pero la tuya acaba de comenzar. Protege a nuestros hermanos, que Arturo elija sabiamente, que la historia de muertes y masacres no se vuelva a repetir.  
-Pero yo soy un Fey cualquiera. Tú eres la reina… ¡Tu padre es Merlin!  
-Mi padre también necesita un tirón de orejas de vez en cuando… aunque de eso puedo encargarme yo- bromeó.

Lancelot la observó. Olía como la primera vez que había detectado su aroma en unos ropajes cuando aún era el Monje Llorón, recordó que le embriagó todos los sentidos y empezó a obsesionarse con la idea de conocer a la criatura que nublaba su ser.

Ella no le recibió bien al principio como era de esperar pero Lancelot estaba dispuesto a todo por su reina y señora. Por su hermosa Nimue.  
Ahora con el reino en paz y un heredero que aseguraba el trono Lancelot supo que era el momento de marcharse… y como tantas otras veces dejó que sus sentidos le guiarán hasta las brumas de Avalon.

Escuchó como algunos espíritus de la naturaleza le susurraban que se marchase, pero él no les hizo caso, si no podía reencontrarse con Nimue entonces abandonaría el mundo para siempre.

Una paisaje hermoso nunca antes visto se alzó ante sus ojos: Un castillo de marfil fusionado con la naturaleza se alzaba a los pies de un hermoso lago de aguas cristalinas. Lanzelot lo observó asombrado.

-Avalon- susurró.

No quería perder más tiempo. Se inclinó en la orilla y preguntó por su señora, por la Dama del Lago. Los espiritus volvieron a susurrarle en el oído y él acercó su rostro al agua.  
Tras unos minutos que parecieron eternos unos brazos le sujetaron del rostro y le llevaron a las profundidades del lago.

Nimue

Joven y hermosa, ella sonrió. Se miró asi mismo, de repente volvía a tener la apariencia de un joven de 25 años.

He venido para quedarme contigo.

Ella le miró, sus ojos azules rivalizaban con las aguas del lugar.

-Has cumplido tu misión y ahora puedes descansar junto a mí. Aquí viviremos y recuperaremos los años perdidos, la juventud destrozada, los sueños rotos.  
-¿Todo eso es posible?

Ella asintió y él sonrió.

-Te quiero Nimue.  
-Y yo a ti, Lanzelot. Mi caballero, mi amante, mi amor. El caballero del Lago.  
-No deseo otra cosa que estar junto a ti.  
-La eternidad nos esperan y la juventud perdida también.

Él se acercó a besarla por primera vez en más de 25 años. Se sintió de nuevo aquel muchacho que había jurado permanecer al lado de una reina de tan solo 18 primaveras.  
Por suerte allí el tiempo no existía y por fin, había llegado su momento.

Nadie volvió a ver a Lancelot, muchas leyendas surgieron a raíz de su desaparición pero Merlín sabía que el señor y la señora del Lago permanecían juntos y lo que era más importante, felices.

Pero eso era un secreto que él no descubriría ante el mundo.


End file.
